lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chadam
Chadam (Ch/ase and Adam) is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Chase Davenport. They are among four bionic super humans. While Adam has enhanced strength, Chase has super intelligence. Being the two boys of the Davenport household, besides their brother Leo, they have to stick together. With their bionic sister Bree, they complete missions. On the Show On the show, they are bionic brothers. The episode Bionic Showdown implies they are also possibly biological siblings. They have a joking, teasing relationship. Chase often insults Adam's intelligence, while Adam pokes fun at Chase's height and he also physically hurts Chase by hitting him and throwing him. Chase's teasing can appear condescending. The boys also hang out and team up together. They play video games together almost every day after school and team up to prank their sister Bree. Moments Crush, Chop and Burn *Adam picked Chase up. *Adam threw Chase on the floor. *They jumped together on the cough. *They both ate cake. Leo's Jam *They both had a crush on Danielle. * They both tried to help Leo. *Adam (and Leo) was made at Chase for taking Danielle away from him. Mission Invisible *Adam laid his hand on Chase shoulder. *They ran together in Principal Perry's office. Smart and Smarter *Chase was running for student of the semester and Adam helped using his ideas. *Chase refused to admit that Adam's ideas were better and Adam ran against him. *Chase squirted ketchup in Adam's pants. *They both had a fight in the lab. *Adam shot lasers at Chase and Chase deflected them. *Chase used his force-field to knock Adam to the other side of the lab. *Adam got mad and threw Chase across the room. *Adam pinned Chase and stated that he could still pin him in under 3 seconds. *Chase helped Adam write a report. *Chase doodled on Adam's picture. *Adam picked Chase up and hugged him. *When the bell rang, they both said "Race ya!" *Chase hugged Adam Dude, Where's My Lab? *They hugged. *They both were left behind. Spy Fly *The boys have an assignment to take care of a baby. *They both challenged each other to see who can take better care of the robot baby. *Adam carried his baby on a trashcan which bumped into Chase on purpose. *They both had a "tug-of-war" with Adam's baby, which in the end ended up in the vending machine. *Adam washed Chase's baby in the dishwasher because the toilet was to shallow. *Chase made a gelatin with Adam's baby in it and Adam ate his way to it. *Adam played tether-ball with Chase's baby. *Adam teased Chase for being short and bad at sports. *They were wrestling each other before going out of the gym. *Adam got his robot baby floating up with the spy flies, and Chase helped him by throwing his one up with the flies. *Adam kicked Chases baby away claiming the rescue of Adam's baby was just a trick. *Chase put Adam's baby in a waffle iron. * He gave one baby named Ted to Chase. Quarantined *They both went together to find the green chemical Bree got exposed to. *Chase told Adam to throw something into the guarded room where they keep the chemicals. *Adam picked up a chair. *Chase told him to throw something smaller. *Adam picked up Chase. *Adam told Chase he wasn't going to throw him but he still thought Chase was small. *They both got tied to a pole. Bro Down *Adam threw Chase across the room *Chase was angry at Adam for throwing him across the room. *He set up a prank to get back at Adam. *Chase said he is going to play human pinata with Adam. *Adam used his heat vision to snap the rope keeping his up. *He fell down and dislocates his arm. *Mr Davenport told Adam and Chase to stop fooling around. *Chase complained about Adam always punching him. *Adam said he does it because it's funny. *Adam tried to punch Chase in the face but it makes his arm hurt. *Chase was very amused by this because Adam finally can't hit him. *Adam claimed that Bree was the strongest and not Chase when Adam was hurt. Concert in a Can *They were Marcus's first friends. *They started a band with Marcus. Prank You Very Much *Adam was going to prank Chase. *Chase called each other the "Prank Masters". *They were both pranked by Bree *They played video games together. Air Leo *Adam (with Bree) started cheering in front of Chase annoying him. Speed Trapped *Adam was excited when they would work together to stop the car. *They stopped the car together. *They fell on each other. *They group-hugged. Hole In One *They high-fived. The Bionic 500 *Chase and Adam (along with Bree) teamed up to help fix Davenport's car. *They both couldn't sleep when Pierce was driving on their lawn. Bionic Showdown *Chase teased Adam with his moleculare kineses. *Chase said: "Nobody touches my brother, you freak!" *Adam closed the floor right on time and saved Chase. Avalanche *Adam said "I am not leaving without my Brother" No Going Back *Adam agreed with Chase to leave. *Chase and Adam saved Principal Perry's life together. Sink or Swim *Adam put his hand on Chase's shoulder. *They laid next to each other on the ground. *They both thought Krane is ugly. *Chase saved Adam of the Triton App. The Jet-Wing *Adam punched Chase. *Chase fell on Adam. Zip It *Chase and Adam pranked Bree together. Not So Smart Phone *Adam help Chase find his phone. Scramble the Orbs *Chase clapped for Adam. Principal From Another Planet *Adam and Chase disagreed about Aliens being real. *Adam made fun of Chase's astronaut food. Three Minus Bree *They went on a mission without Bree. *They barely survived. *Chase hold Adam by his wrist. *They side-hugged. *Adam put his arm on Chase's shoulder. Which Father Knows Best? *They drove together on a motorcycle. Cyborg Shark Attack *They went to a movie (along with Leo) *They both liked the movie. *They wanted to take revenge on Leo. You Posted What?!? *They fixed a gas pipe together. *They took the bus together. *They hid together under a cover in the hospital. *They were both worried about Leo. *They fought together against Krane. *Krane hit them both in the stomach. *They both fell on the floor. *Adam said he like to punch Chase. *They fought at the press conference. Alien Gladiators *Chase thought Adam's space dog costume was ridiculous. *Adam helped Chase get the wristband from Caitlin. *Adam encouraged Chase to use his moleculare kinesis on the keys. Brother Battle *Adam carried Chase across the room and dropped him on the floor. *Chase ran away from Adam. *Chase hit Adam with his laser bo. *Chase apologized to Adam. *Adam hit Chase with his pressurized lung capacity. *They both were in trouble when Donald found out they both had new abilities. Spike Fright *Adam was jealous of Chase. *Adam turned Chase into Spike. *Adam was sorry that he ruined Chase's date with Sabrina. *Adam talked to Sabrina for Chase. *Adam made Chase's molecule project for him. Face Off *Chase pranked Adam. (along with Bree) *Adam was wearing the same clothes as Chase. *Chase jumped on Adam's back. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Chase jumped on Adam's back. *Adam wanted to punch Chase. *Adam was the first to agree with Chase. *Adam put his elbow on Chase's head. *Adam made fun of him (along with Bree) Simulation Manipulation * Their teams competed against each other. * Adam used an Override App on Chase. * They punched each other. Gallery Video Gallery Quotes Polls Why do you ship Chadam? They're cute together They're hilarious together They're always together! Other Category:Pairings with Adam Davenport Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Bionic Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships